Took it Hard
by OsnapitzGiGiAri
Summary: April's best friend Alexa, a serious bullying victim. Raph made a sour joke, but he didn't expect that it would do this much damage...one-shot. RATED T FOR SWEARING


**Just a little one shot with a made up character of mine…I know it is weird and depressing and it's TOTALLY not me but it was kinda a request from my friends and yeah…and my friends have been asking for something like this so…something sad :/ enjoy, I guess?**

She looked down at her wrists, both of them cut. Not by her, but by the others that held her down and did this to her. Alexa was just a normal teenage girl with a horrible life. At school she would get picked on and beaten up, when she came home she would run up to her room and cry and do her homework, her family doesn't realize her pain because they're always too busy and she doesn't wanna bother them, and then she cries herself to sleep…only to start the cycle again the next day.

Alexa had one friend that she went to school with, they hung out together and she was the only one that actually knows Alexa's pain and suffering. Her name is April O'Neil, Alexa and her were the closest friends ever. Although April does not agree with what Alexa goes through, she'll always be there for her.

Alexa lifted her head, hearing a knock at the front door. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed her eyes were red from crying so much. She had no time to fix herself up; she ran downstairs and opened the door. April was standing there smiling.

"Hey Alexa!" April greeted. She looked directly into Alexa's eyes and noticed the redness surrounding her eyes. Her smile began to disappear. "What's wrong?" April asked.

"Nothing…" Alexa said, flipping her hair over her face a bit trying to cover it up. "Nothing at all…"

"I know you've been crying, Alexa. Tell me what's wrong." April said coming into the house, still looking straight at Alexa.

"Just the usual…nothing ever changes except for the mental abuse and the physical abuse…" Alexa said. They walked into the living room.

"Yeah but you can do something about it, Alexa. You could tell your parents they'll finish it so you don't have to suffer again…" April explained.

"No." Alexa said. "I'm not getting them into this. They have to deal with enough stress from work; they don't need me adding to it…" Alexa said. April shook her head slightly in disappointment.

"You've got to tell someone soon before it's too late, Alexa." April said.

"I already have, I told my best friend…" Alexa smiled at April. April gently smiled back and then sat down on the couch.

"I'll keep it a secret…but I won't let you suffer like this for much longer, Alexa. Sooner or later I'm going to have to help you out in some way…" April said, holding Alexa's hand. Alexa looked up into April's eyes.

"No, you can't tell anyone…please you can't!" Alexa begged. April broke her hand away from Alexa's.

"Well what do you think I'm supposed to do, Alexa? I can't just sit back and watch my best friend get terrorized and do absolutely NOTHING about it!" April said.

"I can handle it by myself!" Alexa said. "I don't need help…I'm fine."

"You don't look fine, and you're definitely not treated like you are." April argued. She crossed her arms.

"I said I'm fine…" Alexa said. April rolled her eyes.

"Fine…" April said. "Anyways, I have a little surprise for you…" April took Alexa's hand and ran with her out the door.

"WAIT…where in the world are you taking me?!" Alexa asked.

"You'll seeeeeeeee." April said. She pulled Alexa all the way down until they reached a dark ally and finally let go.

"You hurt my wrist." Alexa said.

"Sorry, well…come on. It's down here…" April said pointing downward towards the sewer hole. Alexa looked down, and then back up to April with a confused look.

"Huh?" Alexa asked. April lifted up the top and jumped in.

"Coming?" April asked.

"Down there?!" Alexa asked.

"Yes 50 questions, down here." April said sarcastically.

"Why am I hopping in the sewer…?" Alexa asked.

"Because I said to…now come on." April started to run. Alexa sighed and jumped down into the manhole, running after April.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Alexa shouted. April laughed and continued running. Alexa sighed and kept on running after her. She then, ran into what looked like a living room. Her eyes widened as she looked around.

"Whoa…" Alexa said softly. "Where are we?"

"Meeting someone…" April smiled. "Guys! Come out!" All of a sudden, four human sized turtles dressed in different colored ninja masks. Alexa's eyes became wider, she gazed at them with slight fear but most shock.

"Turtles meet Alexa…Alexa meet turtles…" April said.

"So this was the Alexa you were talking about?" Leo asked. April nodded. Leo held out his hand to shake with hers. Alexa placed her hand in Leo's and shook it gently and then let go.

"Nice to meet you…" Alexa said softly. She didn't look straight at them; she just looked down to the ground.

"It's okay, Alexa they're not going to hurt you…" April said. "You don't have to worry…" Alexa looked up slowly.

"Why would you think we would hurt you? Is it because of how we look?" Mikey asked. Alexa shook her head.

"I would never judge someone for being different…" Alexa said. "I just…didn't know how you guys would react or something."

"Seriously? You were worried about OUR reaction?" Donnie asked. Alexa nodded.

"One thing about Alexa is she isn't stereotypical." April said.

After a few hours of getting to know each other, Raph spoke breaking the silence.

"Where'd you get those marks?" Raph asked. Alexa looked down at her arms that were exposed.

"You don't self harm, do you?" Mikey asked. Alexa shook her head.

"These weren't from me…" Alexa said. "They're from other people. I would never harm myself."

"Obviously you have no confidence for yourself, either…" Raph said. Alexa locked her eyes on Raph with her eyes in a questionable form.

"What do you mean by that?" Alexa asked.

"Well it's obvious that you can't stick up for yourself, Alexa. You let people 'cut you' and 'harm you' if that is the truth. And you don't do anything about it because you're a wimp…" Raph snapped. All eyes were locked on him now with disgust. Alexa did a sarcastic giggle and stood up.

"Alexa, don't leave…" April said grabbing Alexa's arm. Alexa ripped her arm away from April.

"No…" Alexa said with the maddest expression on her face. "You're freaking wrong about me, Raph. You have no idea who I am or what I've been through, so shut your mouth and don't open it until you know the persons story." Alexa snapped. "Don't worry, I'll be leaving…"

"Alexa don't listen to Raph, he's naturally a butthead." April said.

"Just leave me alone…" Alexa said, leaving the sewer.

Alexa climbed out of the manhole, trying to get away from all the stress. She walked down the streets and into an ally; tears slowly filled her eyes and fell down her cheeks. Alexa let out a small whimper as she wiped her eyes. Raph didn't know who she was, or what's she been through.

"Oh, look who we found…" A person from behind Alexa said. "Aren't you familiar?" Alexa whipped around. She rolled her eyes but fear scorched through her body as she saw the familiar face of Emily, and a gang of girls surrounding her. Although Alexa got bullied by almost everyone at school, Emily did the most damage.

"What's wrong little baby?" Emily taunted. "Crying because your family doesn't love you?" Alexa clenched her fists as she held back the tears.

"Leave me alone…" Alexa managed to get out as she gritted her teeth.

"You're a little bitch, you know that right? And you cry like one too…" Emily said. "Nobody loves you, no one at school besides that stupid ass April chick will hang around you because you're a stupid fat lonely loser. Not even your family wants you around."

"At least I'm not a whore…" Alexa said under her breath. Emily's evil smile disappeared off her face and turned into a frown.

"What did you say, asshole?" Emily shouted.

"I said." Alexa cleared her throat before she spoke up louder. "At least I'm not a whore."

"Oh, you wanna play tough girl do you?" Emily said. "Get her…" The kids surrounding Emily started to surround Alexa. They were much bigger than her and much tougher. Alexa's eyes grew wide as she looked up to the kids. Boys and girls were in the group. One kid elbowed Alexa in the spine, making Alexa gasp in pain and fall to the ground.

Kids punched, kicked, and cut Alexa as she laid on the ground helpless and crying.

"Aww, the little bitch is crying. Maybe we were too hard on her this time…" One of the kids said, Emily laughed.

"Not hard enough…" Emily said.

_Thank god I hope they're done. _Alexa thought. She heard a flick of a lighter above her. _Wait…what are they doing? _

One of the kids bent down while 4 others held her arms and legs down as the fire connected with Alexa's skin. Alexa began to sob from the pain as it the burning sensation tingled through her body. Alexa let out a scream of pain.

"Alright…she's had enough." Emily said. The kids let go of Alexa, leaving her on the ground to suffer from her aching body. "See you at school, Lexi." Emily said evilly. The kids left her alone in the ally. Alexa could barely stand; her body ached so badly from the beatings. She heard a couple of bones crack when they were beating on her; surely they were broken by this point. Her poor fragile body couldn't take any more pain. Alexa reached into her pocket and took out her phone. She held it up to her bloody face and dialed April's number.

Back at the lair, April was pacing back and forth. Suddenly, her phone went off.

"It's Alexa…" April said. She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"A-April…" Alexa struggled to say.

"Alexa? What's wrong?" April asked with worry.

"I-I can't take it…I can't t-take it a-anymore." Alexa said.

"What do you mean, Alexa?" April asked.

"I'm sorry, A-April. I just c-can't do it anymore. L-Love you…" Alexa said, ending the call.

"Alexa? ALEXA?!" April shouted. She pulled the phone away from her head as she ran out of the lair. Leo looked at his brothers.

"APRIL WAIT!" Donnie yelled. They all got up and ran after April.

April searched everywhere for her friend, screaming her name hopelessly looking for an answer. They were on the Brooklyn Bridge.

"ALEXA!" April yelled. April looked straight in front of her, seeing Alexa on the edge of the bridge ready to jump off. "ALEXA!" April yelled as she ran over to her friend.

"Stay a-away from m-me!" Alexa shouted. April stopped where she was, only a few feet away from her. The turtles were behind April.

"Alexa, please! Get down from there!" April said. Alexa shook her head.

"I-I'm done…April. I c-can't deal with this crap a-anymore! I've had it!" Alexa said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Alexa you can't kill yourself!" April begged.

"Why not? I'm just d-doing the world a favor…" Alexa said. April examined Alexa's damaged and bloody body. Her face was covered with marks and blood.

"Alexa…" April began to cry. "Please…get down from there. This is crazy!" Alexa looked down, back at April one last time.

"I love you…" Alexa whispered. Alexa jumped off the bridge.

"NO!" April yelled running over to where Alexa jumped. "ALEXA!" April began to sob. Donnie came over and put his hand on her shoulder for comfort. April looked over to Raph and stomped over to him.

"THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" April shouted, pushing Raph hard in the chest. "WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH AND LEFT HER ALONE!" Raph instantly felt guilty, he didn't know the proper words to spit out. Nothing could make this better.

"I-I'm sorry, April…" Raph said. April dropped to the floor.

"You killed my best friend…" April said, crying in her hands.

**SAD ENDING I KNOW THIS WHOLE STORY WAS SAD BUT NOT MY IDEA. Just review and tell me what you think, sorry if I made anyone cry. Just letting you know that I love you and if anyone needs help with bullying or advice PM me. I've been through it all and I'm a normal teen just like most of you. C: **


End file.
